the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackie
' Blackie' is the Lieutenant of the Equestrian resistance. (along side SpongeBob and Princess Yuna) And the apprentice of Mace Windu and then later becomes the Master of Trixie Tang. Bio Blackie is a young black sheep. Personality Physical Appearance Blackie is a black sheep with with fluffy black wool. With medium sized, floppy ears. And grey-purple hooves for hands and feet. Who wears a red wool sweater, as a custom made black shoulder and hip holster/belt setup for his handguns, clips, knife, and a D-ring hook for his Lightsaber. Then in "Invasion in Petropolis" during a battle with General Grievous, he lost his left forearm, so it was replaced with a cybernetic one made by Zeñorita Cebra using parts from a T-600's arm. Main Weaponry *M14 Rifle *Double barrel (O/U) 12 guage shotgun *Colt M1911A1 pistol (nickel plated, pearl grips) *S&W Model 25 Revolver *SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol *H&K P6S pistol *Butterfly Knife *Puce Graflex Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Blackie is a skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from a long distance with his rifle without using a scope, and is able to dual wield 2 pistols with high accuracy and perform quick reloads while in combat. Intelligence: Blackie is very intelligent, being able to think of methods to get out of tough situations and is able to outsmart the most intelligent villains, often using reverse psychology at his advantage. Lightsaber Combat: '''Blackie is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, due to being Trained by Mace Windu, and is one of many Jedi to use Windu's combat form: '''Vaapad without turning to the Dark Side of the Force, and for other combats, he uses Form V Djem So/Shien. And he has defeated many Sith Lords in combat. And even after the death of Windu, Blackie went to teach certain Jedi Form VII, and teach them how to use it without turning to the Dark Side. Infact, Blackie is considered The Master of Vaapad by the Council. And in some cases, Blackie uses Jar'Kai against the tougher combatants. Blackie has also been shown to still master Lightsaber combat when losing one of his arms, as shown when General Grievous cut off his arm. As he still stood his ground against the 4-armed Robot. Knifemen Combat: In most cases, Blackie uses a knife in most fights and is very skilled at using a knife. Being able to deliver accurate slashes, jabs, and cuts with it, and has beaten many Knifemen in combat. Force Skills: Blackie is very high in the Force, (almost as high as Mace Windu) where he can destroy an entire army of Droids with his bare Hooves. And is able to Force leap at great distances, and high heights. And uses many Force, Crush, Shatterpoint, Wave, and Grip. And also uses the Force to run at fast high speeds. And in most cases in able to use Jedi Mind tricks to interrogate many beings when he needs info. And is able to sense danger in an other being. Trivia *Blackie is one of the few members of the Resistance who has a robotic arm *Blackie is the only successful Padawans of Mace Windu to master Form VII Lightsaber combat without turning to the Darkside. * Gallery Blackie with his robotic arm.png|Blackie with his robotic arm Blackie (with pistols and Lightsaber).png|Blackie (with his weapons) Blackie (weilding Lightsaber).png|Blackie (weilding his Lightsaber) Blackie (weilding Lightsaber -robotic arm-).png|Blackie - weilding his Lightsaber (robotic arm version) Category:HEROES Category:The Resistance Category:Resistance Leaders Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Knifemen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jedi Knights Category:Sheep Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:One-Man Army Category:Bludgeoners Category:Jedi Generals Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Uncles Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Protector of Innocence